True Colors
by HufflepuffIrisJoyce10
Summary: Francine Bonnefoy is an incoming ninth grader, who plans to just get high school over with and not make the same mistakes, that she felt she made, in her past. Little does she know that her time in high school will change her life. *By the way, the cover for this story is not what Fem France wears at all in the story.


**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of my story, just like I promised! I hope you like it! If the characters are a little OOC, I'm sorry this is my first Hetalia/Nyotalia story. Also, I am so happy that there'll be a new episode of Hetalia, featuring the Nyotalia characters, can't wait for it to be released! Sorry, I just felt like I had to say it. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

She had been warned, but now it was too late. Francine opened the door to the gymnasium and walked right inside about be facing her downfall...

Wait a second, you don't know what's going on, do you? Well, let's start from the beginning. First let's introduce this Francine girl.

Her name is Francine Bonnefoy. She has dirty blonde hair, which she it's back into a French knot. Her eyes are naturally violet, she doesn't know why but she just assumes that it means she's special like a princess.

Right now, she is starting her first year of high school. Now, naturally she would get that anxious feeling in her stomach, but she didn't. She felt excited because she knew that this time she wasn't going to make the same mistakes like she did in the past. You'll find out later.

Anyway, She goes downstairs and turns left to enter into the kitchen. Her mom and dad weren't there, which was no surprise to her. She walked over to the refrigerator that had the white board on it and read what it said.

Basically, it read that there were waffles in the freezer she can put in the toaster and they weren't coming home until 10:00 because of their business party at the office.

After she finished reading the white board, she opens the fridge to get an egg and orange juice. She ate her breakfast, alone in her thoughts about the school she'll be going to. _Will the people there be uncouth assholes or will they actually be worthy to befriend?_

Then when she was done with her breakfast, she put her empty plate and glass in the sink for her to wash when she got back from school.

She goes into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and puts on foundation, eye liner, eye shadow, and a lot of bright red lipstick. Then she goes to her room across from the bathroom and puts on a purple tank top, tight skinny jeans, black hoop earrings, and white leather boots.

After going downstairs, she quickly checks herself out in the mirror in the living room and then she grabs her white messenger bag, with a diamond encrusted cat on it, opens the door and walks out.

She stands to the side of the empty driveway so her best friend's father can park his car, so she can hop in and go to school, along with her two best friends, who are already in the car too when they arrive at her house.

A silver Nissan Altima pulled into Francine's driveway. The window in the driver's lowered and then a man with long grayish blonde hair with a stoic expression revealed his head.

Then he shouted, "Francine! We need to go!"

"Okay, Mr. Beilschmidt" replied Francine in a chipper She walked over to the car and went inside. She sat next to her best friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, in the back and then began texting. Gilbert Beilschmidt, her other best friend turned around to see what was up with his friends.

"So you guys, you'll never guess what I did over the summer!" exclaimed Gilbert. " I finally got to talk with that Ukrainian girl, Katyusha!"

"Well finally! I'm so proud of you!" congratulated Francine.

"Are you guys going out now?" asked Antonio.

"Unfortunately no, I just found out last week she's going out with that Turkish guy, what's-his-name."

"I know who he is! That's Sadik, the prick who stole my girlfriend, Abigail, from me. And he use to be my best friend before he found out I had known his secret." bitterly replied Antonio. Then he began to give off a dark aura, not like Anya Braginski, the creepy Russian girl, who happened to be Katyusha's younger sister, but a depressing kind of aura

To lighten the mood, Francine decided to tell them about her summer.

"So guess what I did during my summer..."

She was interrupted when the car came to a sudden halt. That was their cue to get out of the car.

Gilbert got out from the front of the car, while Antonio and Francine got out from the back.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Mr. Beilschmidt!" shouted Antonio in a cheerful voice, who seemed to have forgotten about his previous mood.

Francine just simply just smiled and waved at Mr. Beilschmidt. The trio of friends headed off towards the direction where the front of the school is.

The school is described as being built brick by brick and has a little bit of a sentimental charm to it. The reason is because it is described as a place you can call a second home for its fellow students. It is a tall red building with a sign above the door that reads the name of the school. The grass and trees that surround it are where students go to relax or to clear their heads. The color of the door is a little rusted and the doors tend to squeak when you open or close them. Gilbert opens the door, followed by Francine and Antonio. The door creaks behind them soon after they are inside.

* * *

Francine, Antonio and Gilbert were inside the front office to get their schedules for their classes and lockers.

The front office was just a small space with a few photos of the faculty and the carpet was a worn out purple. There was an awkward silence of waiting for their names to be called out, until Francine decided to break it.

"Antonio, I was just wondering...how come you seemed to forget about your bad mood when we got to school?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well I was thinking 'hey, why stay mad when you have an exciting day of school ahead!'" answered Antonio in a casual way. "But I promise, I will get Abigail to love me again and get Sadik back for making my life miserable and for breaking my Abby's heart!" he shouted passionately, hitting his chest with his fist.

"Before we figure out how to help you with your love life and revenge plan, what did you do during the summer, Franny?" inquired Gilbert, trying to change the subject because he wanted to know what she was going to say in the car and because he saw the secretary at the front desk, a lady with an auburn bird's nest for hair and she's wearing a white blouse and gray skirt, with black flats, giving him the look that meant, 'Can you tell your friend to shut up or else I'll make him?'

A big smile spread across Francine's face and a glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh it was so romantic! I met this cute guy at the beach. We walked and talked together, then he asked me for my number and I said yes! Afterwards, we went on our first date to the movies to see The Journal and then after that he took me out on more dates to fancy restaurants, the park and we had the most romantic time. But then..." Francine said with an all of a sudden depressed tone in her voice, implying she based getting to the sad part of her story.

"What happened?" asked Spain in a concerned voice.

"He ended up telling me that he would be going to a different school then where I was going, which is here." concluded Francine on a sad note.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the same lady with a New Jersey accent. "Francine Bonnefoy!"

"Oh! Got to get my schedules." uttered Francine, feeling down after telling them why she couldn't see her summer boyfriend anymore. Then she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and went to get her class schedule and locker number from the lady at the front desk.

After she got her schedule, she sat in between Gilbert and Antonio, to wait for them to get their schedules before they all leave together.

"Okay, I need to know one thing before me and Toni get our schedules, what's his name?" questioned Gilbert.

Francine looked at Gilbert and Antonio, with a soft smile on her face. "His name is..."

**Author's Note: Yes, I leave you guys on a cliffhanger! Don't worry it won't be a constant thing! I'm not Tara Gilesbie. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please review! I would enjoy reading what everyone thinks and constructive criticism on how I can make this whole story better would be nice. Oh by the way, whenever characters are introduced, excluding OCs (like the lady with the New Jersey accent), I'll tell you who each of them are, like this:**

**Francine Bonnefoy: Fem France**

**Mr. Beilschmidt: Germania (Yes, I know Germania is Prussia and Germany's grandfather, but for the sake of this story, he's their father instead)**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spain**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: Prussia**

**And by the way, the movie Francine and her summer boyfriend saw is a spoof of the title _The Notebook_**


End file.
